Pater Noster
by Hiroyama
Summary: Deatheaters have unknowingly attacked and brought about the wrath of the most powerful force in the world, The Holy Church.


Pater noster

Prologue -Sanctum mors mortis

Father McAllister sat in his study reading, enjoying the comfort of his aged and worn Bible. He sat taking some notes down for his sermon on Sunday when he heard the loud wail come from the Auditorium. Gingerly he put down his bible and got up and hastily put on his old worn smock and walked into the hall. The sounds of laughter was heard as he neared the auditorium.

"I wonder what has everyone so excitable? It's unbecoming of a man of the cloth to lose his composure. If I find that young Silas fraternizing with the sisters again..."

Sighing, he approached the door and opened it expecting to find some of the younger priests laughing in good spirits. The sight he beheld stopped him cold. Men in black robes, and white skull masks had several of the boys held floating above their heads, another one was whimpering as what looked like severe lashes magically opened up on his bare back, Thw elderly father stood staring with his mouth open as the entire room's attention all focused on him.

"Well well well, looks like we found ourselves an old muggle to play with eh chaps?"

"By the light of Saint Michael! What the devil is going on here?!"

" You religious muggles cry out the most." The lead masked man laughed out as his cohorts continued torturing the other priests.

The words sparked a fierce anger within Father McAllister's heart as righteous Indignation filled his chest.

"You defile the house of GOD! Leave and I wont call the police and have you arrested!" His voice, shaking with rage and hints of fear, cracked as the larger of the brutes walked forward and flicked a piece of wood at the elderly priest.

The confusion on his face soon disappeared as the man called out the words Imperio. Father McAllister felt as if he was floating in eternal bliss, and how he loved this feeling. It was beyond anything he had ever felt before. He silently wondered if he had died and is currently in the arms of the creator? Suddenly the very thought of his God sent a shocking bolt of clarity through his body.

The masked man gave a loud laugh as he saw the old muggle under his power, he quickly ordered him to rip out the heart of the whimpering boy laying on the ground.

"Kill that boy, rip his heart out! I command you!" The priest's eyes calmly returned to the masked man. As he calmly said "No"

The other robed and masked men laughed loudly as they belittled their masked companion, calling him weaker than a muggle. Enraged the man pulled his wand up and yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

The sickly green light flew towards him and the priest not knowing what else to do looked towards the sky and called on his Lord, as the blast hit him in the chest. The lifeless body collapsed to the ground, a calm serene look on the old priests face.

The room exploded in dark magic as the rest of the masked men all yelled Avada Kedavra, killing the rest of the men around them. Then with flicks of their wooden sticks they sent dark fiendish fire pouring all over the holy structure, setting it ablaze as they laughed and jeered as they walked out.

High in the sky a grinning skull with the visage of a snake crawling around it hung suspended above the burning church. Testament to the dark deeds done there. Then with several pops all the masked men disappeared.

Slowly a grave stone fell over as several figures clad in black crawled out from a hole. Three women sat staring at the burning church, they all fell to their knees weeping and praying. One woman took off her shawl as she stared at the floating skull above the church. She made a cross across her chest as she stared at the horrifying scene. She suddenly heard voices and a few more mysterious pops coming from her left. looking around she grabbed the 2 weeping nuns, and started pulling them into the nearby country side. Urgently praying for help as they fled the seen of carnage.

AN- Not sure where I'm going with this, but had this idea of doing a Gothic Christian themed story that will mesh with HP. I am not Catholic and I apologize if anything is not politically correct.


End file.
